Bauuu Ichigo!
by Manusia
Summary: Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko kue, banyak orang yang menutup hidung saat Ichigo melintasi mereka. Di toko kue, Ichigo diejek bau. Bau? [berat bersih 617 kata, humor gagal, AU, OOC, janggal, tidak cocok dibaca bagi yang suka angin-anginan, dkk, dan cucu-cucunya]


Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Fanfic ini kecuali tokohnya (c) man-usia

Selamat baca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga berjalan terseok-seok dengan hati riang gembira. Lalala… begitulah nyanyian di benaknya.

Apa dia sedang gembira? Tentu sajalah! Untuk apa diceritakan pada paragraf pertama. Buang-buang angin saja. Lho?

Iya, buang-buang angin saja. Percaya atau tidak, sebenarnya dari tadi dia gembira karena menurut dia, tidak ada orang-orang yang sadar bahwa sepanjang trotoar, dia membuang-buang angin. Waduh! Kasihan sekali bagi yang menyadari baunya apalagi yang membauinya. Untung mereka tidak melihat pemuda itu.

Juga, untung saja pemuda itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—hadir dengan semerbak harum yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menutup kedua lubang hidung mereka. Tak hanya hidung, ada pula yang sampai menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ada yang sampai menutup kepala dengan kantung plastik. Ada pula yang sampai pingsan setelah Kurosaki Ichigo menembus orang tersebut. Syukurlah tidak ada yang tewas dalam tragedi tersebut. Sungguh kasihan bagi korban-korban bencana alami dari tubuh! Tubuh? Hm…

Kurosaki Ichigo baru saja selesai menuntaskan angin-angin yang keluar tanpa bunyi. Kebetulan, Kurosaki Ichigo sampai di tujuan. Sebelum memasuki toko, Kurosaki Ichigo memastikan tubuhnya tidak ada pasokan angin lagi. Setelah yakin tidak ada, Kurosaki Ichigo mengupil. Ia pastikan tidak ada kotoran yang tertinggal di kedua lubang hidungnya. Setelah selesai, Kurosaki Ichigo mengorek kedua telinganya. Ia pastikan tidak ada kotoran yang sewarna dengan rambut jingganya. Setelah tuntas, Kurosaki Ichigo menjilat jemari tangannya. Tidak hanya beberapa—satu atau dua—jarinya, tapi sepuluh jari tangannya dijilati.

Bagaimana rasanya? Jangan ditanya! Hanya orang yang pernah atau ikut mempraktikan paragraf sebelumnya yang tahu.

Setelah puas menjilati sepuluh jari tangannya, Kurosaki Ichigo memasuki toko yang berada di dekat trotoar. Dia tidak perlu mendorong, menarik, atau menggeser pintu. Dia hanya berjalan masuk dan disambut jijik oleh penjaga toko.

"Tumben harum!" ejeknya sambil menutup hidung dan mulut dengan tangan kiri.

"Iya, dong!" balas Ichigo mengira dia dipuji.

Kurosaki Ichigo melihat sekitar. Ia cari kue yang ia dambakan selama masih hidup, namun tak dapat ia temukan. Maka, Ichigo menghampiri penjaga toko.

Rukia—penjaga toko—izin sebentar untuk mengambil penutup hidung. Setelah ia pasangkan, ia tampil kembali dihadapan Ichigo sambil bertanya, "Mau beli apa?"

"Kue, Bego!"

"Gue juga tahu. Tadi apa lo bilang?"

"BE—GO!"

"Lu yang bego. Ga nyadar lu sendiri bau."

"Yang bener lo? Gue biasanya kan wangi!"

Rukia tak membalas. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi sekarang nggak," batin Rukia.

Lalu, ia menatap sekitar, lalu ke arah pintu masuk berkaca. Tak ada pelanggan lainnya yang mengunjungi toko kue milik kakaknya—Byakuya—yang sederhana ini. Syukurlah hari ini lagi sepi pengunjung. Akan memalukan jika ada yang tahu Rukia teriak sendirian.

"Lo kenapa, Ru? Gue kan mau beli kue. Kue yang biasa gue beli. Kue rasa rumput laut asli bikinan kakak lo!"

"Kak Hisana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kakak ipar! Byakuya! Ya ampun!" ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk keningnya yang berkerut, "Tadi gue cari nggak ada."

"Lagi kosong," dusta Rukia.

"Kosong? Ya udah deh! Gue cabut dulu."

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong pintu berkaca. Ia menatap aneh pada Rukia.

"Selamat datang, Kakak Byakuya, Kakak Hisana!"

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mau jaga toko. Ini bau apa, Rukia?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Hisana dan Byakuya tampak terkejut karena mereka tidak melihatnya.

"Oh, dia di sini rupanya," balas Hisana.

Rukia menggangguk menanggapi Hisana. Ichigo yang melihat dua kakak beradik dan kakak ipar ini hanya bisa bingung. Padahal tadi ia menyapa Byakuya dengan gaya santainya dan Hisana dengan santunnya. Aneh sekali, sapaan Ichigo tidak dibalas bahkan melihat ke arah Ichigo saja tidak. Biasanya Byakuya menatap tajam pada Ichigo dan Hisana biasanya menyapanya.

"Kasihan sekali. Ichigo pasti belum tenang," ucap Hisana berduka, "Ia ketiduran di sofa saat kompor gas meledak. Kasihan, sofanya dekat dengan dapur."

"Kok kakak tahu?"

Ichigo yang berpenampilan gosong, hanya bisa bingung, lalu pergi menembus pintu tanpa berpamitan dan tanpa membeli kue. Dia penasaran bagaimana ia masih bisa buang angin, mengupil, dan mengorek telinga. Hm…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Udah tamat ::**

**Pasti bingung, yach? Manusia juga bingung kok. Hm...**

[kalau genre sama ratingnya salah, tolong kasih tahu secepatnya]


End file.
